


(Un)Professional Pranksters

by CrypticCorvo87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Sassy Hawke (Dragon Age), Sassy Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCorvo87/pseuds/CrypticCorvo87
Summary: The Inquisitor and Champion decide to prank three of the most series people in all of Skyhold. It ends as well as expected.
Relationships: Male Hawke & Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Isabela, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 16





	(Un)Professional Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea but it was fun to write. The timeline doesn't connect to my other story as this is based in Skyhold, which is why Fenlen's sister has a role.  
> Shiri is the name of Fenlen's sister  
> Ma serannas- Thank you  
> Falon- Friend.

They were running. Passing nobles and laughing as they went. The two heroes, expected to always be mature, were running from three of the most serious people they have come to know. They swerved between nobles and soldiers alike, getting away from Cassandra was more important than appearances at the moment. Panting became more important than laughing. Fenlen felt when his elbow was grabbed and pulled in the direction of the main gates to avoid Cullen bounding down past the tavern towards them. Racing down the stairs became a challenge when escaping from two fighters like Cullen and Cassandra. The human and elf noticed two women walking towards the main gates as they were making their way down the stairs, the heroes skidded and headed towards them, mud staining their boots. The sight of Shiri and Isabela was a blessing at the moment.

"Fenlen?" "Hawke?"

Ignoring the questions, they hid behind the human and elf. "Stay still." Hawke muttered as he lean down hiding behind Isabela, while Fenlen did the same behind his sister. Both were easily seen, being taller than the women as they were. Fenlen's messy, brown curls appearing slightly over his sister's head, while Hawke's jet hair appeared over Isabela's. Their hunched forms seen easily behind the women's thin frames. The confused females did as they were told, learning not to question them. Considering they were stopped near the tents and campfire, there were plenty of people to easily look without having to stand and make it obvious. Muttering sounded from all around, from both nobles and guards, about how crazy their leader and champion acted. A loud shout came from the stairs, where the elf and human were running from. Fenlen peaked his head from behind his sister's shoulder slightly, brown curls bouncing while indicating to Hawke to stay hidden. Mismatched eyes looking towards the courtyard stairs. Apparently their three victims had met up. Cassandra had slime dripping from her hair onto her shoulders, making a plop sound on the floor, only to be followed by the gentle glide of feathers falling off of her. Cullen was in a similar situation, only his hair was now covering most of his face, curls winning the style it normally was. Josephine had the least feathers and slime on her. Fenlen and Hawke thought it would be best to not anger her too much; brutes they both could handle, diplomacy not so much. They completely refused to prank Leliana.

"Inquisitor! Champion!" The bellow came from Cassandra who was followed by Cullen, and Josephine a few steps behind, all covered in their prank. A few stifled chuckles come from behind the women's backs, making them roll their eyes.

"Lavellan! Hawke! We can see you behind there!" That was Cullen. He sounded just as annoyed as Cassandra, which brought another round of childish giggles to Fenlen, only to be shushed by Hawke. It was nice having something close to an older brother, especially one like Hawke. It made all the pressure of being Inquisitor a lot easier when he was able to be immature sometimes. They stopped in front of Shiri and Isebela, who weren't even trying to hide the immature heroes. Fenlen peered from behind his sister to notice they'd attracted a crowd, likely due to the running and yelling. Dorian, Varric, Sera and Bull were standing behind the slime covered victims. Staying far enough away so that they won't be yelled at too, but close enough that they were listening. They weren't even trying to hide their interest in the situation. Fenlen rolled his eyes, a smirk lifting the scar on his lip. It was worth it.

"Fenlen, Garret, what even is this stuff? And why have you covered us in it?" Josephine, always the political one. She gestured to the three in slime and feathers.

Two dramatic gasps come from the elf and human as they burst out of their hiding spots. The elf's hair bounced but fell back into it's messy state instantly. Now standing next to each other on the left of Isebela, while Shiri was on her right, they acted like friends who have known each other for years. "First names!" The elf exclaimed. Pointing at the bewildered victims, making those gathered snort in laughter.

"Don't you first name us!" Hawke clutched his hand to his heart in mock exaggeration. His other hand gripping Fenlen's bicep like it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"Mutiny!"

"Treachery!"

Laughs were heard from the group of onlookers. Bull and Sera wasn't even trying to hide their laughs as Sera leant against the Qunary, while Dorian and Varric had wide grins. A few nobles and guards were watching from a distance, some curious and some (mainly nobles) were disgusted by the two heroes immaturity. The problem was that the two icons were expected to be serious in their unexpected roles, but the truth was before they were titles, they were mischievous characters by nature. Hawke winding up his brother, while Fenlen pranked those who done him wrong in the clan. They encouraged each other and it helped them feel like people instead of titles that they were expected to be.

"Insubordination!"

"Bet- wait, good word." Hawke paused, glancing at Fenlen while clapping him on the shoulder.

"Ma serannas, my human fal-" Those who knew Fenlen well enough knew his speech changed from elven to english. Hawke smiled widely at the elf, knowing the next word out of the elf's mouth would have been friend. He was proud to be one of the few that the elf had.

"Enough!" Cassandra barked. The sudden noise took the attention away from the two trouble makers. A look of amusement were on both of Hawke's and Fenlen's faces as they watched her with matching smirks. Both knowing that they shouldn't have pranked them, but not caring enough to actually stop.

It was the diplomat who spoke up as Cullen put a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Now would you answer my question on why we are covered in this...stuff?"

Fenlen and Hawke shared matching smirks, before looking at the angered humans. The brunette cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his slim chest. "Er...no?"

"And why not?" It was like speaking to a child.

"We have no way of knowing how you were covered in that stuff. We're mages, not mind readers." The pure look of innocence that were on the tricksters faces as Hawke said this made those gathered laugh again.

Fenlen suddenly had a thoughtful expression, making everyone's eyes turn to the him. It was the look that made the more serious of the group nervous. The glint in his eye that showed how mischievous and cunning the elf could be. Confusion will probably work best, he thought. He snapped his fingers, turning to face Hawke, who also looked innocent. "An angry chicken?"

"What?"

"I...er, yeah. You should really get those chickens under control." Bewilderment and anger flashed across the feather covered victims. Using that as a distraction, the elf and human slowly edged away, towards the stairs and running for the tavern. Both cackling all the way. Watching the two run off, left those still gathered in silence. The nobles and guards watched the Seeker and Commander wearily. They knew of their tempers. As if the trance had been broken, Cassandra exploded. She whipped round, facing the Inquisitor's friends who were still watching, zeroing in on Varric.

"This is your influence!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! You have encouraged Hawke to behave like a child, which then makes the Inquisitor act the same!"

"What? How is it my fault that they are acting immature when the world constantly relies on them?"

"They are supposed to be-"

A voice piped up, cutting Cassandra off. "Actually, my brother has always been like that..." Those gathered all turned to her. She shrugged. "He has constantly been mischievous, no matter how many times our father told him off. He would prank those who picked on him. They simply encourage each other I suppose." She and Isabela walked off after that.


End file.
